Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 064
Duel continues from previous episode... *Joey switches his monsters to Defense Position. *Weevil attacks Joey with Leghul (Joey: 3400 Life Points). *Joey passes. *Weevil attacks Joey with Leghul (Joey: 3100 Life Points). *Joey Normal Summons Alligator's Sword in Defense Position (1500 ATK / 1200 DEF) Sets 1 card. *During Weevil's Standby Phase, Wheevil tributes Larvae Moth to Special Summons Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth in Attack Position (3500 ATK / 3000 DEF). He then attacks then destroys Alligator's Sword with Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth. *Joey Sets 1 card then switches his monsters to attack position. *Weevil Sets a monster then attacks Parasite Paracide with Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth. Joey activates Skull Dice; its result is 2 (Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth: 1750 ATK). Joey activates Graceful Dice; its result is 4 (Parasite Parasite: 2000 ATK). Parasite Paracide destroys Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth (Weevil: 5450 Life Points). *Joey passes. *Weevil Normal Summons Insect Soldiers of the Sky in Attack Position (1000 ATK / 800) then activates [[Insecticide (called "Eradicating Aerosol" in the English anime) to destroy face-down Pinch Hopper (Note: This is not possible in the real game). Since Pinch Hopper was destroyed then sent to the Graveyard, its effect allows Wheevil to Special Summon 1 Insect-Type monster from his hand. Wheevil Special Summons from his hand Insect Queen in Attack Position (2200 ATK / 2400). Because of her effect, Insect Queen gains 200 ATK for every Insect-Type monster on the field. Since there are five, she gains 1000 ATK (Insect Queen: 3200 ATK). Wheevil tributes Leghul (who must have attacked Joey off-camera as Joey's Life Points is currently 2800); allowing Insect Queen to attack. He attacks then destroy Little-Winguard with Insect Queen (Joey: 1000 Life Points). Since Insect Queen destroyed a monster via attack, her effect allowed Wheevil to Special Summons an Insect Monster Token in Attack Position (100 / 100). *Joey Sets 1 card. *Weevil Normal Summons Cockroach Knight in Attack Position (800 ATK / 900 DEF) then tributes; allowing Insect Queen to attack (Insect Queen: 3000 ATK). Since Cockroach Knight was sent to the Graveyard, his effect returns him from the Graveyard to the top of his owner's Deck. He attacks Panther Warrior with Insect Queen. Joey activates Magic Arm Shield to Insect Soldier of the Sky her target. Insect Queen destroys Insect Soldier of the Sky (Weevil: 3250). Wheevil Special Summons an Insect Monster Token in Attack Position. *Joey switches his monsters to Defense Position. *Weevil Normal Summons Cockroach Knight in Attack Position then tributes him; allowing Insect Queen to attack. He attacks then destroys Panther Warrior with Insect Queen. Afterward, Wheevil Special Summons a Insect Monster Token in Attack Position. *Joey Normal Summons Gearfried the Iron Knight in Attack Position (1800 ATK / 1600 DEF). His effect prevents Parasite Paracide from changing his Type (Note: Not his real effect). Joey attacks then destroys an Insect Monster Token with Gearfrield the Iron Knight: (Insect Queen: 3000 ATK / Weevil: 1550 Life Points). *Weevil Normal Summons Soldier Ant in Attack Position (500 ATK /1200) then activates Multiplication of Ants to Special Summon 10 Army Ant Tokens (Note: Not possible in the real game) in Attack Position (Insect Queen: 4800). Wheevil Tributes an Army Ant Token (despite it seeing as if he Tributed all 10); allowing Insect Queen to attack. He attacks Gearfried the Iron Knight with Insect Queen. Joey activates Graverobber to take Eradicating Aerosol from Weevil's Graveyard. He then activates it to destroys Insect Queen. *Joey attacks then destroys other Insect Monster Token with Gearfried the Iron Knight (Weevil: 0). *Joey wins. He ten obtains Insect Queen from Wheevil. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Episodes